La querelle
by scurra
Summary: Shinji et Asuka ne cessent de se battre. Arrive Misato avec une idée géniale? version revue et corrigée


LA QUERELLE 

Par SCURRA  
Retool par QCTX

  
- "Anta-baka !!! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies soutenu cet abruti !!!"

- "Asuka ! Toji est mon ami et je ne te laisserais pas l'insulter constamment."

La porte d'entrée se referma derrière les deux enfants. Les cris continuaient et Misato attablée dans la cuisine sentait arriver un mal de tête qui ne devait rien à sa consommation quotidienne de bière. Entendu, les deux pilotes avaient déjà eu de nombreuses disputes, mais habituellement, celles-ci se finissaient rapidement suite à une retraite précipitée de Shinji. Malheureusement, il semblait que ces derniers temps, celui-ci ait décidé qu'il valait mieux répliquer que de se laisser constamment insulter par la jeune allemande. S'ensuivait donc des conflits dont le volume faisait considérablement augmenter la consommation d'aspirine dans l'appartement.

- "Pas étonnant que tu traînes constamment avec ces deux abrutis. Tu es du même niveau que ces deux crétins !"

- "Tout le monde ne peut pas être une surdouée égocentrique et imbus d'elle-même !"

Misato poussa un soupir en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Apparemment, la dispute était partie pour durer une partie de la nuit.

- "Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec ces deux-là."

Toutes les méthodes de médiation connues de Misato avaient échoué. En désespoir de cause, elle avait tenté de leur faire rencontrer un psychologue. Initiative contrée par le commandant qui avait déclaré que le passé des pilotes était considéré comme top-secret. Si cela continuait ainsi, Misato aurait bientôt besoin elle-même d'une thérapie.

- "Peut-être devrai-je simplement les laisser s'entre-tuer. Cela résoudrait la plupart de mes problèmes de façon définitive," se disait-elle en ouvrant une nouvelle canette de bière dans l'espoir d'être bientôt assez ivre pour ne plus entendre la bataille qui se déroulait dans le salon.

- "Mais oui, bien sûr ! La voilà la solution !"

- "Wark ?" Interrogea le pingouin de la maison.

- "Mais Pen-Pen, j'ai la solution au problème ! Ca se fête," dit-elle en tendant une canette au pingouin d'eau chaude.

- "Wark ?"

- "Tu verras, je suis géniale."

Pen-Pen n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais tout ce qui pouvait ramener un semblant de calme dans cette maison de dingues était le bienvenu. Après tout, cela valait peut-être la peine d'essayer. Quoi que ce soit que Misato ait en tête.

- "Maintenant, il va falloir organiser tout cela sérieusement. Tout doit se dérouler selon le plan," dit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres." Sur ce, elle posa ses coudes sur la table et croisa ses doigts devant ses lèvres. "Quelques fois mon propre génie m'effraie."

- "Wark !" Répondit un Pen-Pen tremblant non devant le génie autoproclamé du Major mais devant la catastrophe qu'il sentait imminente.

- "Je dois aller au QG. Je dois tout préparer. L'opération pourra débuter dès demain."

Sur ce, elle se leva, pris son blouson et quitta l'appartement. Pen-Pen secoua la tête, puis, regardant le salon d'où venaient toujours des cris de plus en plus violents, il se mit une importante provision de coton dans ce qui lui tenait lieu d'oreilles et se dirigea vers son frigo.

Le lendemain matin, un Major fatigué mais triomphant fit son entrée dans l'appartement pour y être accueillie par les cris des deux adolescents.

- "Dépêches-toi, crétin ! On va être en retard par ta faute !"

- "Par ma faute ?! C'est toi qui as monopolisé la salle de bain pendant trop de temps !"

- "Assez !!!" Hurla Misato.

- "Ah, bonjour Misato !" Répondit Shinji. "Désolé, on est déjà en retard pour aller en cours."

- "Ouais, la faute à baka Shinji qui n'était pas prêt à temps"

- "J'aurai été prêt à temps si tu n'avais pas occupé la salle de bain aussi longtemps !"

Apparemment, les deux pilotes étaient à nouveau pris par leur dispute au point d'en oublier leur tutrice. 

- "Assez, j'ai dit !" Hurla Misato pour la deuxième fois.

- "Ouais, tu nous as assez mis en retard comme ça," rétorqua Asuka.

- "Hum, en fait, vous n'êtes pas en retard," répondit négligemment Misato.

- "Comment ça ?" Demanda Shinji.

- "Vous n'irez pas en cours aujourd'hui, ni demain d'ailleurs, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'ai fait prévenir votre professeur."

- "Super !" répondit Asuka, "j'espère que cela va durer longtemps"

- "Et qu'est-ce que l'on va faire pendant ce temps ?" Demanda Shinji. "Je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas de vacances."

- "Tu supposes bien. Vous allez subir un entraînement spécial."

- "Est-ce que Rei sera là aussi ?"

- "Non, elle n'en a pas besoin."

- "Quoi," sursauta Asuka, "qu'est ce que Wondergirl peut faire que je ne peux pas faire mieux qu'elle ?"

- "La fermer par exemple," répondit platement Shinji.

- "Quoi ?!" Hurla la rouquine.

- "Assez," les interrompit Misato. "Prenez ça, allez vous changer et préparez vos affaires pour quelques jours. Après quoi nous irons au QG," dit-elle en déposant deux sacs sur la table.

En les ouvrant, les deux adolescents découvrirent des tenues d'un genre particulier, faites de toiles et de fermetures éclairs curieusement placées. De plus, le sac d'Asuka contenait également un certain nombre de soutien-gorge sans bretelles. Ils levèrent un regard interrogateur vers Misato qui leur répondit :

- "Pas de questions ! Changez-vous, préparez vos bagages, vous avez un quart d'heure."

  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Misato, suivie par les deux adolescents remontait le couloir des quartiers des visiteurs de la NERV. Un ensemble de logements prévus pour les rares visiteurs de passage. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte.

- "Nous y sommes," dit-elle en entrant.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" Demanda Asuka.

- "Déposez vos bagages et asseyez-vous !" Ordonna le Major sans même se donner la peine de répondre à la question d'Asuka.

Les deux enfants déposèrent leurs bagages et regardèrent autour d'eux. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un logement pour célibataire, relativement exigu. Une pièce unique avec un lit dans un coin, une table, quelques chaises, un coin cuisine et une salle de bain. Un téléviseur et une minichaîne complétaient l'ameublement.

- "Misato, est-ce que vous allez nous expliquer ?" Demanda Shinji.

- "Bientôt ! Maintenant Shinji, pose ta main gauche sur la table.

- "Hein !"

- "Maintenant !" Ordonna Misato d'un ton sans réplique.

- "Haï !" Répondit Shinji en s'exécutant.

- "Bien ! Maintenant Asuka, pose ta main droite à côté de celle de Shinji."

- "Pourquoi ?" Demanda la jeune fille.

- "Obéis !" Répliqua Misato.

- "Okay, Okay," grogna Asuka en posant sa main sur la table.

  
Avec un grand sourire, Misato sortit de sa poche une paire de menottes qu'elle referma rapidement autour des poignets de ses deux pupilles.

  
- "Qu'est ce que" Hurlèrent les deux pilotes à l'unisson.

- "Silence ! Je parle, vous écoutez. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre vous battre. Donc, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de remédier au problème. Vous resterez donc enfermés dans cet appartement et menottés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. Vous avez des provisions dans le frigo. Je reviendrais vous libérer quand je serais sûre que vous aurez appris à vivre l'un avec l'autre."

- "Pas question !" Hurla Asuka en se levant d'un bond.

Malheureusement, cela eu pour effet de déséquilibrer Shinji et de le faire chuter au sol. Du coup, le poignet d'Asuka fut tiré vers le bas et la jeune fille rejoignit son colocataire sur le sol.

- "Crétin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

- "Hé, c'est ta faute si on est tombé."

- "Silence !!!" Tonna Misato. "De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est ça ou je vais finir par vous descendre tous les deux."

Les deux pilotes levèrent les yeux vers leur tutrice et virent qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Un frisson leur parcouru l'échine.

- "Enlève-nous au moins les menottes," supplia Asuka.

- "Non," répondit l'implacable Major.

- "Et comment on est supposé faire pour se doucher ?"

- "Débrouillez-vous. A plus tard."

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le Major tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

- "Misato j'aurais ta peau pour ça," lança Asuka à travers la porte.

Avec un petit sourire, Misato tourna la clef dans la serrure et la donna à l'agent de sécurité en faction dans le couloir.

- "N'ouvrez cette porte qu'en cas d'extrême urgence," recommanda-t-elle.

- "A vos ordres, Major."

Misato reprit la direction de son appartement, sifflotant joyeusement à la pensée d'une journée paisible.

Les deux pilotes réussirent enfin à se remettre sur leurs pieds.

- "Regarde ce qui nous arrive par ta faute ! Baka !" Hurla Asuka

- "Ma faute ??!! C'est toi qui as commencé à t'en prendre à moi !"

- "Si tu n'avais pas répliqué, on n'en serait pas là !"

- "Je n'aurais pas répliqué si tu n'avais pas été aussi violente et chiante."

- "Quoi ?"

Asuka leva son poing dans l'intention de frapper Shinji. Malheureusement, elle avait oublié que Shinji était attaché à ce même poing ce qui fit que les deux pilotes se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur le sol.

- "Je déteste cette situation," se plaignit Asuka.

- "Et moi donc," répondit Shinji

A l'extérieur, l'agent de sécurité soupira. Ce quart allait être long.

  
*  
* *

  
Ritsuko se renfonça dans son fauteuil en sirotant sa tasse de café et écoutant son amie détailler son idée pour mettre fin aux disputes de ses pupilles.

- "Franchement, Misato, je dois dire que ton idée à au moins le mérite d'être originale, mais c'est peut-être un peu extrême comme solution, non ? Bon, ils se disputent, mais c'est de leur âge."

- "On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui vis avec eux. Ces derniers temps, c'est devenu carrément intenable."

- "Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as demandé à devenir leur tutrice."

- "Ca me semblait une bonne idée sur le moment. J'aurais mieux fait de me mordre la langue ce jour là. Enfin, en tant que tutrice, je prends les mesures qui s'imposent pour mettre fin à cette situation."

- "Si tu le dis. Mais je ne sais pas si le commandant va apprécier cette initiative."

- "En fait, il n'a rien trouvé à y redire. Il a même ajouté qu'ainsi ils seraient déjà sur place en cas d'attaque."

- "On verra bien ce qui en ressortira."

- "Comme tu dis, on verra."

Pendant ce temps, Pen-Pen prenait un bain dans un appartement pour une fois silencieux. Le pingouin était aussi prêt de la béatitude que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Shinji étant absent, Misato ferait la cuisine ce soir. Enfin, il avait bien réussit à survivre avant l'arrivée de Shinji et l 'appartement était si calme que cela valait bien quelques sacrifices.

  
*  
* *

  
- "Shinji, j'ai faim."

Premières paroles après plusieurs heures de silence hostile.

- "Moi aussi"

- "On devrait peut-être aller voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo ?"

Les deux codétenus se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le coin cuisine. Ils se décidèrent finalement pour des nouilles instantanées, ne se sentant pas le courage de faire autre chose.

- "Quelle idée stupide a traversé ce qui lui sert de cerveau," fulmina Asuka essayant de manger d'une seule main. "Me voilà bloquée ici avec la chiffe molle de service."

- "Décide-toi," dit Shinji.

- "Comment ça ?"

- "Tu disais tout à l'heure qu'on était là parce que j'avais répondu à tes insultes. Donc, je suis une chiffe molle ou je ne le suis pas, mais pas les deux à la fois"

- "Je parie que tu apprécie cette situation."

- "Sûrement pas !"

- "Bloqué ici avec une belle jeune fille sans défense, tu dois apprécier non ?"

- "En fait, j'apprécierais si la jeune fille en question n'était pas également une emmerdeuse finie."

- "Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu ?"

Dans le couloir, un agent de sécurité commençait à parcourir les petites annonces à la rubrique " Elevages de poules ". Il était temps de penser à changer de métier.

  
*  
* *

  
C'était la sortie des cours, les élèves rassemblaient rapidement leurs affaires avant de rentrer chez eux.

- "Ayanami !"

- "Déléguée ?"

- "Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi Asuka et Shinji étaient absents aujourd'hui ?"

- "Ils suivent actuellement un entraînement spécial."

- "Oh ! Je vais passer chez eux leur apporter les cours."

- " Ils n'y sont pas."

- "Quoi ? Mais où sont-ils alors ?"

- "Une chambre leur a été attribuée au QG."

- "Ah bon UNE chambre ?! Tu veux sans doute dire des chambres ?"

- "Non."

- "C'est écurant !!!"

Ayanami regarda la déléguée avec un regard étonné. A sa confusion, celle-ci s'aperçut que sa discussion avait été entendue par le reste de la classe. Des murmures se faisaient entendre.

- "Je ne veux pas en savoir plus," dit-elle, les joues en feu.

- "Hai, répondit Rei en quittant la salle. 

  
*  
* *

  
Shinji et Asuka étaient assis côte à côte. Ils avaient l'air gênés et se tortillaient dans tous les sens.

- "Shinji, je n'en peux plus."

- "Tiens bon, on ne peut pas."

- "J'ai tellement envie, je risque de ne plus pouvoir me retenir très longtemps."

- "Ecoute, moi aussi j'ai envie, mais on ne peut pas."

- "Damnée Misato. Elle nous a mis dans une situation vraiment gênante."

- "Shinji, je dois y aller. Maintenant !"

Quelques instants plus tard, Asuka était assise sur les toilettes.

- "Je me sens tellement humiliée," murmura-t-elle.

- "Et moi donc" répondit Shinji, les yeux bandés par une serviette de toilette.

  
*  
* *

  
- "Quoi ! Tu es sûre ?! Shinji et la diablesse rousse ?!"

- "C'est comme je te le dis, j'ai entendu Ayanami en parler à Hik à la déléguée."

- "Ben mon vieux, si on m'avait dit que Shinji passerais à l'ennemi"

- "Kensuke ! Ne dis pas de mal de notre ami, elle a du le forcer, le droguer ou quelque chose comme ça"

- "Je ne sais pas, Toji. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là."

- "Impossible ! Shinji et elle n'ont pas arrêté de se battre ces derniers temps."

- "Ces derniers temps Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Au début, Shinji s'aplatissait comme une crêpe dès qu'Asuka élevait la voix, et ces derniers temps"

- "il criait encore plus fort qu'elle. Ouais, t 'as raison, c'est pas normal. Ca cache sans doute quelque chose."

- "Et ils sont tous les deux de la NERV. Et la NERV s'y connaît pour ce qui est de dissimuler des choses."

Et quant à la nature de ces choses, l'esprit naturellement créatif des deux amis eu vite fait d'échafauder de nombreuses hypothèses. Ils étaient en train d'en comparer les mérites lorsque Toji s'écroula, victime de l'impact d'un cartable contre son crâne.  
- "Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de colporter d'immondes ragots ?"

- "Mais, déléguée, on n'invente rien. C'est un fait connu que Shinji et Asuka font chambre commune.

- "Crétin, la seule chose qui soit certaine, c'est qu'ils suivent actuellement un entraînement particulier."

- "Oh ! Répliqua Kensuke Juste eux deux et pas Ayanami ?"

- "Euh pourquoi pas ?"

- "Ayanami a le plus faible taux de synchro des trois. Si quelqu'un devait subir un entraînement supplémentaire, logiquement ce serait elle."

- "Pas forcément," contra Hikari beaucoup moins sûre d'elle.

- "Là, je crois que tu as soulevé quelque chose, Kensuke," remarqua Toji.

- "Tu veux que je vérifie ? Un petit tour dans l 'ordinateur de mon père et on sera fixés."

- "Okay, on voit ça demain. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, déléguée ?"

- "Hum D'accord ! Comme cela, ça coupera court à toutes les rumeurs."

  
*  
* *

  
- "Pas question que je regarde ce navet !

- "Asuka, ce " navet " comme tu dis, est un chef-d'uvre du film d'action."

- "Pas question qu'on regarde ça. Il y a un film beaucoup plus intéressant sur la troisième chaîne."

- "Oh non, pas ce machin à l'eau de rose."

- "Pas question que je regarde ce truc sanglant et dégoûtant."

- "Personne ne t'oblige à le regarder !"

Asuka cligna des yeux se demandant si elle avait bien compris. Elle poussa un soupir et leva sa main devant la figure de Shinji pour lui montrer les menottes.

- "Oh ! Pardon ! J'oubliais."

- "Bon, on fait un marché. Je renonce à mon film et tu oublies ton navet sanguinolent."

- "Eh ! C'est pas un navet !"

- "Okay ! Tu oublies ton chef d'uvre du film d'action ! C'est bien le diable si on ne trouve pas quelque chose qui nous convienne à tous les deux."

- "Bon, tu as le programme ?"

Dans le couloir, un agent de sécurité se demandait si son collègue qu'il avait relevé une heure plus tôt n'aurait pas besoin d'un associé pour son futur élevage de poules. Après tout, c'est beaucoup de travail que de s'occuper de bêtes. Il vaut mieux être deux.

Pendant ce temps, Gendo était à son bureau, une feuille de papier posée devant lui. Fuyutsuki debout à ses côtés jeta un coup d'il sur la feuille.

- "Ainsi, c'est encore pire que nous le pensions ?"

- "En effet."

- "Ce plan risque de causer de grandes pertes."

- "Ce type de personnel est sacrifiable."

- "Nous en avons déjà perdu un dès le début. Combien allons-nous en perdre avant que le plan n'arrive à son terme ?"

- "Autant qu'il le faudra. Nos projets impliquent une coopération totale entre les pilotes. Nous poursuivrons le plan du Major."

- "La sécurité va devenir folle."

- "Sans doute."

  
*  
* *

  
La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une Misato rayonnante.

- "Haaaa ! Une soirée calme en perspective."

- "Wark !"

- "Mais non, Pen-Pen. Je ne t'oublie pas. Tu avoueras que c'est plutôt tranquille ce soir."

- "Wark !"

- "Un instant, je me change et je prépare le dîner."

- "Waaaaaaaark !"

- "Bon, d'accord, je commande à l'extérieur."

Sur ce, le Major posa son blouson et entra dans sa chambre. Pen-Pen ne chercha même pas à cacher son soupir de soulagement.

  
*  
* *

  
Les deux pilotes étaient debout côte à côte. Aucun des deux n'osait aborder le sujet. En face d'eux, un seul et unique lit. Petit et prévu pour une seule personne. L'heure du coucher était déjà passée depuis longtemps, mais aucun des deux n'osait en parler.  
Finalement, Asuka prit l'initiative.

  
- "Okay Dumkopf. Voilà ce que l'on va faire, je vais prendre le lit, et toi, tu dors par terre, à côté."

- "Pourquoi ça ?!"

- "Tu ne pensais tout de même pas dormir dans le même lit que moi ?"

- "Non, mais pourquoi ce serait toi qui aurais le lit ?"

- "Parce que je suis une fille crétin ! Donc soit galant et laisse-moi le lit !"

- "Bon, Okay."

La nuit fut longue et pénible. Le fait que les deux pilotes soient menottés compliquait beaucoup les choses. Si Shinji gardait sa main près de lui, cela tirait sur le bras d'Asuka qui finissait par tomber du lit, ce qui déclenchait bruits et disputes. Si au contraire Asuka gardait son bras près d'elle, Shinji se retrouvait dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, le bord du lit lui coupant la circulation. En désespoir de cause, les deux codétenus se mirent d'accord sur un point : ils n'arriveraient jamais à dormir comme ça. Ils devraient partager le lit, même s'ils étaient plutôt à l'étroit.

- "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas penser à des choses douteuses."

- "Ca ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit."

- "Dis tout de suite que je suis repoussante !"

Dans le couloir, un agent de sécurité se tapait la tête contre le mur ! Pourquoi avait-il choisi ce métier ? Il aurait tellement bien dans une ferme à la campagne, avec des poules  
Début de matinée. Hikari, Toji et Kensuke se retrouvent dans la salle de classe encore vide.

- "Alors Kensuke. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?"

- "Ca ne va pas te plaire déléguée. J'ai vérifié et re-vérifié. Il n'y a actuellement aucune mission d'entraînement en cours à la NERV."

- "Quoi ?"

- "C'est comme je te le dis. Pas une trace."

- "Mais s'ils ne sont pas à la NERV, où sont-ils ?" Demanda Toji

- "Ho, mais ils y sont !"

- "Expliques-toi !

- "Une chambre de visiteurs a été réservée pour eux par le Major Katsuragi. Ils en ont pris possession hier matin. D'après les registres, la clef doit être rendue lors de chaque sortie. Or depuis leur arrivée, la clef n'a pas été rendue. On peut donc présumer qu'ils ne sont pas sortis depuis. L'enregistrement de leurs badges à l'entrée du bâtiment d'hébergement confirme cette hypothèse."

- "Mais c'est intolérable !"

- "Du calme, déléguée. C'est le Major Katsuragi qui a réservé cette chambre. S'ils ont l'accord de leur tuteur, on ne peut rien dire"

- "Mais ce ne sont que des adolescents."

- "Si on m'avait dit que Shinji fraterniserait avec l'ennemi !" Se lamenta Toji

- "Suzuhara ! Asuka n'est pas un ennemi !" Hurla Hikari en l'attrapant par le lobe de l'oreille.

  
*  
* *

  
Shinji se réveillait avec la sensation peu familière d'un poids sur la poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux et tout ce qu'il vit était une grande tâche rouge. Bougeant un peu la tête, il s'aperçut que ce n'était en fait que les cheveux d'Asuka. "Un instant Asuka ?" Il eut un mouvement de recul avant de se souvenir de la situation. Malheureusement son mouvement de recul eu pour effet de réveiller Asuka.

- "Mmf. Guten Morgen, Shinji," dit-elle les yeux encore endormis.

- "Euh... bonjour, Asuka."

Asuka reposa sa tête sur le torse de Shinji avec l'intention évidente de se rendormir. Soudain, elle se figea, releva la tête les yeux grands ouverts cette fois.

- "Qu'est ce que tu fous là ! Hentai !"

Elle le repoussa violemment hors du lit. Les menottes aidant, elle suivit le même trajet. Les deux compagnons d'infortune se retrouvèrent à nouveau au sol, formant une masse indéfinissable.

- "Je déteste cette situation," gémit Asuka.

- "Et moi donc," grommela Shinji en essayant de s'extirper de sous la jeune allemande.

Dans le couloir, un agent de sécurité soupirait en essayant en essayant d'ignorer les bruits de la bataille qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Pour échapper à la dépression, il laissait vagabonder ses pensées. Sur l'élevage de poules, par exemple.

  
*  
* *

  
Dans son bureau, Gendo était assis face à un dossier.

- "Et de quatre, commenta Fuyutsuki. Quatre agents ont donné leur démission."

- "Cinq."

- "Mais il n'y a eu que quatre tours de garde."

- "Le cinquième a démissionné pour ne pas avoir à prendre le cinquième tour."

- "Nos effectifs sont donc amputés de cinq personnes."

- "Six."

- "Comment ça, six ?"

- "Le sixième s'est fait porter malade."

- "Si cela continue encore longtemps, nous risquons d'avoir des problèmes de personnel."

- "Ils sont remplaçables. Organisez un recrutement."

- "Bien."

  
*  
* *

  
Misato était assise à son bureau devant une montagne de dossiers quand Ritsuko vint frapper à la porte.

- "Mon dieu, c'est quoi tout ça ?"

- "La vengeance du ciel pour mon idée géniale."

- "Ho, tu vas m'expliquer sans doute"

- "Tous les agents affectés à la garde des pilotes démissionnent les uns après les autres. Je suis donc chargée d'examiner les nouvelles candidatures. Ce que tu vois là, ce sont les dossiers des candidats, références, résultats de tests, lettres de motivation, de recommandation, profils psychologiques"

- "Dans ce cas, je te laisse travailler. A plus tard."

Avec un profond soupir, Misato attrapa un nouveau dossier et l'ouvrit.

Pen-Pen n'avait jamais eu l'impression que l'appartement était aussi grand. En fait, l'absence des deux adolescents faisait tout paraître immense. Et ce calme, ce silence

- "C'est que je pourrais m'y habituer. Enfin presque," corrigea-t-il immédiatement en examinant la mixture que Misato lui avait laissée en guise de petit déjeuner et qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu se décider à toucher.

  
*  
* *

  
- "Shinji, tu ne sens pas une odeur désagréable ?"

- "Si. C'est nous."

- "Quoi, dis tout de suite que je sens mauvais."

- "Vérifies toi-même."

- "C'est pourtant vrai," concéda-t-elle en reniflant ses aisselles.

- "C'est normal, on porte les même vêtements depuis hier et on ne s'est pas douchés. Le fait de dormir tout habillé n'a rien arrangé, non plus."

- "Je n'allais quand même pas me déshabiller et dormir avec toi !"

- "Je n'ai pas dis ça, Asuka !"

- "Mais tu l'as pensé ! Avoues !"

- "Non !"

- "Si !"

- "Non !"

- "Bon, oublions ça. Il va bien falloir qu'on se lave et qu'on se change. On ne peut pas rester comme ça."

- (soupir) "J'imagine que non."

- "Voilà ce qu'on va faire"

Quelques instants plus tard, Asuka prenait sa douche avec à ses côtés un Shinji habillé et les yeux bandés.

- "Il y a un problème, Asuka."

- "Quel problème ?"

- "Mes vêtements sont trempés."

- "Et alors ? Tu vas en changer, non ?"

- "Après ma douche, oui, mais à ce moment là, les tiens le seront aussi."

- "Ho ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il semblerait que mon idée ne soit pas idéale."

- "C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire."

- "Commence pas à critiquer, il faut bien qu'on se lave !"

- "D'accord, mais il faut trouver autre chose."

Un peu plus tard, deux adolescents nus, les yeux bandés cherchaient leur chemin à tâtons vers la douche

- "Fait attention où tu vas, crétin."

- "Je fais ce que je peux."

Shinji finit par trouver le montant de la douche, c'est à dire qu'il se cogna dedans.

- "Ca y est, je l'ai."

- "Bien, maintenant, allons-y."

- "Ne me touches pas, pervers."

- "Je voulais seulement ouvrir le robinet."

- "Je vais le faire. Garde tes mains pour toi."

- "Comme tu veux, mais ouvre ce robinet qu'on en finisse avec cette situation ridicule."

- "Voilà," dit-elle en ouvrant l'eau et en commençant à se savonner rapidement.

- "Euh Asuka, tu peux me passer le savon, s'il te plaît ?"

- "Tiens," dit-elle en se guidant le long des menottes pour trouver sa main.

Mais arrivée au bout de la chaîne, elle ne put s 'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul au contact du bras de Shinji et laissa tomber le savon.

- "Génial," dit Shinji lorsqu'il comprit ce qui venait de se passer.

Il s'accroupit et commença à chercher le savon à tâtons. Malheureusement, ce faisant, il se heurta aux jambes d'Asuka.

- "Pervers !" Hurla-t-elle en le repoussant.

Du coup, Shinji glissa sur le carrelage humide et tomba à la renverse. Toujours à cause des menottes, Asuka suivi le mouvement. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à nouveau au sol, Shinji sur le dos, Asuka à plat ventre sur lui. Etant donné la situation, Shinji eu à ce moment là une réaction physique totalement indépendante de sa volonté et qu'Asuka ne put faire autrement que sentir. Arrachant son bandeau, elle obtint une confirmation visuelle de l'objet du délit et se mit à hurler.

- "Pervers !!"

Elle se mit à frapper Shinji qui essayait de se défendre de son mieux. Vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux attachés, le combat ne pouvait mener bien loin. Exténués, ils finirent par s'arrêter, lorsqu'Asuka s'aperçut que Shinji avait perdu son bandeau dans la bataille. Ils réalisèrent alors qu'ils étaient toujours nus. Asuka tenta de sauvegarder sa pudeur en masquant de ses mains les parties sensibles de son anatomie, pour s'apercevoir qu'ainsi elle ne faisait que tirer la main de Shinji vers les dites parties. Ils finirent par choisir la seule option possible et se tournèrent dos à dos.

- "Je déteste cette situation," gémit Asuka.

- "Et moi donc," rétorqua Shinji.

Dans le couloir, un agent de sécurité commençait à rêver de poules et de ferme au calme.

  
*  
* *

  
- "Ayanami !"

- "Déléguée.

- "Asuka et Shinji sont toujours à la NERV ?"

- "Oui."

- "Je présume que tu peux aller les voir ?"

- "Correct."

- "Tu pourrais leur amener les cours ?

- "Oui."

- "En même temps tu donneras ça à Asuka," dit Hikari en lui tendant une lettre.

- "Et ça à Shinji," ajouta rapidement Toji en griffonnant quelque chose à la hâte.

Rei prit la liasse de photocopies ainsi que les messages et se dirigea vers le QG.

Misato était toujours plongée dans ses dossiers.

- "C'est bien ma veine, j'en ai au moins pour toute la nuit. Je vais appeler pour dire que je rentrerais tard."

- "Wark !" Entendit-elle à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- "Ho, Pen-Pen, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que les enfants n'étaient plus à la maison. Ne m'attend pas, je rentrerais probablement tard."

- "Wark !"

- "C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai une montagne de boulot ici. Débrouilles-toi pour le dîner."

Pen-Pen raccrocha et retourna sur le canapé où l'attendait une canette de Yebisu, un paquet de chips qu'il avait trouvé dans un placard à sa hauteur et la télécommande du téléviseur. Une soirée agréable en perspective.

  
*  
* *

  
- "J'ai peur qu'on ne saute un peu vite aux conclusions peut-être."

- "Hé, déléguée. Fais pas cette tête. Ils savent c'qu'y font."

- "Ils ont notre âge, Toji !"

- "Naaaaan ! Ils l'ont jamais eu."

- "Hein ?"

- "Tu les as bien regardés ? Ils sont comme décalés au milieu de la classe. Presque pas d'amis. C'est comme s'ils n'étaient pas à leur place."

- "Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ce doit être le fait de combattre les anges qui fait ça. Ils ont du vieillir trop vite."

- "Regarde Asuka, elle n'a pu se lier avec personne, sauf avec la fille la plus mature de la classe."

- "La fille la plus mature, hein ?"

- "Oui ! Euh Enfin Tu vois ce que je veux dire, quoi Et Shinji Il traîne avec moi et Kensuke, mais des fois, on a l'impression qu'on l'amuse. C'est comme s'il possédait une sagesse qui nous faisait défaut

- "Et quand on y pense, Ayanami aussi est seule."

- "En fait, de toutes les filles qui voudraient sortir avec Shinji, seules ces deux-là auraient éventuellement une chance."

- "Comment ça, toutes les filles qui voudraient sortir avec lui ?"

- "Allons, je suis p't-être un peu lourd, mais pas totalement idiot. Je peux voir c' qui se passe. Kensuke aussi. Il était d'ailleurs positivement écuré. Doit bien y avoir que Shinji pour ne pas s'en rendre compte."

- "Et d'où te viens tant de sagesse ?"

- "Je suppose que ça doit être contagieux."

- "Oh ! Merci."

Un moment de silence fila alors que les deux écoliers remontaient la rue.

- "Euh Déléguée."

- "Hum ?"

- "Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose ce soir ?"

- "Non. Rien de particulier. Pourquoi ?"

- "Ben, je connais un café qui fait d'excellentes glaces Et de toute évidence, tu as besoin de te changer les idées"

- "Serait-ce ce que l'on appelle un rendez-vous ?"

- "Je ne sais pas trop comment on appelle ça, je ne suis pas très doué en littérature

- "Ce n'est rien", soupira-t-elle. "Ok, allons-y !"

  
*  
* *

  
Les deux prisonniers étaient en train de ruminer devant la télévision lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

- "Rei ?!"

- "Wondergirl ?! Tu es venu te moquer de nous ?"

- "En fait, j'ai été désignée pour vous apporter votre travail scolaire."

- "Génial !" Grogna Asuka. "Je pensais que ça au moins nous serait épargné."

- "De plus, j'ai un message pour le pilote Shoryu de la part de la déléguée," poursuivi Ayanami en tendant la lettre à Asuka.

- "Au moins elle pense à moi. J'imagine que tes deux crétins de copains n'ont même pas remarqué ton absence."

- "Et Suzuhara m'a remis cela pour toi Ikari-kun. Dit-elle en tendant la feuille pliée à Shinji.

- "Elle le fait exprès pour m'énerver," grommela Asuka.

Shinji cligna des yeux.

- "Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ?" Demanda-t-il.

- "Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait bien être celle bloquée ici avec toi."

- "Ce serait certainement plus calme."

La dispute s'arrêta là, car Asuka s'aperçut que Rei avait déjà quitté la pièce.

- "Elle m'énerve !"

Asuka se retourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant Shinji regarder le message de Toji d'un air d'incompréhension totale.

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne sais plus lire ?"

- "Je sais lire. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'écrit ça !"

- "Fait voir," dit-elle en lui arrachant la feuille des mains. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ???"

Sur la feuille était écrit un seul mot : "Traître".

- "Je ne comprends pas.

- "Tu n'aurais pas fait quelque chose avec Hikari ?"

- "Qu'est-ce que la déléguée vient faire là-dedans ?"

- "T'es vraiment aveugle, hein ?"

- "Comment ça ?"

- "Laisse tomber !" Dit-elle en ouvrant sa lettre.

Après avoir lu les premières lignes, elle cligna des yeux et soupira :

- "J'ai peur de comprendre !"

La lettre d'Hikari commençait ainsi :

" Asuka,

Shinji et toi avez pris une grande décision. Bien que je pense quand même que vous êtes encore trop jeunes, j'espère de tout mon cur que vous parviendrez à trouver le bonheur "

- "Je déteste cette situation."

- "Et moi donc"

  
*  
* *

  
Toji et Hikari étaient assis à la terrasse d'un café, dégustant leurs glaces.

- "En fait, je pense qu'ils ont eu beaucoup de courage."

- "Mm ?" Interrogea Toji entre deux bouchées de l'énorme concoction crémeuse qu'il avait commandé.

- "Vu la façon dont ils se comportaient ces derniers temps, il leur a fallu sans doute beaucoup de cran pour s'avouer leur amour. C'est romantique, non ?"

- "Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue."

- "Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas."

- ""

- "Hé ! Toji ?"

- "Tu vois les types à la table d'à côté, répondit le jeune garçon."

- "Heu... Oui, répondit Hikari légèrement interloquée.

- "Je me disais bien que je les avais déjà vus quelque part. Enfin... au moins deux d'entre eux." 

- "Où ça ?

- "Ce sont des agents de la sécurité de la NERV. Ils accompagnaient Shinji à la gare quand il a voulu quitter la Nerv."

- "Hum... et alors ?"

- "Chut, j'essaie d'entendre ce qu'ils disent. J'ai entendu le mot " pilote "."

""

- "Alors, toi aussi, tu as démissionné ?"

- "Oui. C'était plus tenable. Ces deux enfants sont impossibles."

- "Mm. Il est temps de changer de métier Ils sont bruyants, hein ?"

- "Toute la nuit je les ai entendus. Jamais ils se reposent Tu me connais, je suis pas le genre sensible, mais là, c'est trop"

- "Surtout elle ! On se demande d'où elle tient des termes comme ça à son âge Et je crois que le pire, c'est cette histoire de menottes."

- "M'en parles pas. Ils ont dû réveiller tout le bâtiment avec leurs cris."

- "Si seulement ils pouvaient être moins bruyants Ils pourraient au moins penser au voisinage."

""

- "Heu Hikari Tu te sens bien ?" Demanda Toji à une Hikari subitement très pâle.

- "C'est encore pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer."

- "Je te raccompagne ?"

  
*  
* *

  
Le Major Katsuragi était rentré depuis moins d'une heure, c'est à dire aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Après s'être préparée un rapide repas, elle s'apprêtait à aller prendre quelques heures de sommeil avant de retourner au QG pour les entretiens de l'après-midi. C'est le moment que choisit quelqu'un pour sonner à la porte.

- "Qui que ce soit, il a vraiment mal choisi son moment."

Le quelqu'un en question s'avéra être un jeune garçon à lunettes.

- "Kensuke ? Si tu es venu voir Shinji, il n'est pas là."

- "Je sais, Major. Euh... en fait, j'avais quelques questions à vous poser."

- "Bon, entre Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?"

- "Heu C'est au sujet de Shinji et Asuka."

- "Mm. Ils ne viendront pas en cours pendant quelques jours."

- "Oui, je sais ça, Major. En fait, je voulais savoir pourquoi ?"

- "Mm, disons qu'ils avaient quelques problèmes personnels à résoudre."

- "C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, mais ce que je me demandais, c'est pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas les régler ici."

- "Hoo ils auraient pu. C'est moi qui n'en pouvais plus. J'avais vraiment besoin de calme."

- "Hein ?"

- "Ils étaient tellement bruyants que j'en avais des maux de tête. Donc, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux leur prendre un appartement à la NERV."

- "C'était à ce point ?!"

- "Ils sont jeunes, ils ont le sang chaud et s'enflamment facilement. Je me doutais que ça finirai par arriver, mais je m'attendais pas à ce que ça prenne une telle ampleur."

- "Vous savez dans combien de temps ils reviendront en cours ?"

- "Je pense que d'ici quelques jours ils se seront calmés et qu'ils pourront de nouveau se comporter de manière civilisée."

- "Merci, Major."

- "Bonne journée, Kensuke."

  
*  
* *

  
- "Baka ! Il faut faire quelque chose."

- "Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On est bloqué ici."

- "Cherche ! Trouve une idée ! Apparemment ils sont en train de se faire des idées sur notre compte."

- "Et quand bien même on arriverait à les contacter, qu'est-ce que tu veux leur dire ? Bonjour, on n'a pas été sage, alors notre tutrice nous a menottés et enfermés dans un appartement de la NERV ?"

- "N'importe quoi plutôt que de les laisser croire des choses pareilles !"

- "On pourra rétablir la vérité en sortant d'ici."

- "Oui, mais d'ici là, les rumeurs vont courir."

- "Ca, on ne peut rien y faire."

- "Tu t'en fous, hein ? C'est pas toi qui va perdre la face."

- "En effet, je perds seulement mes seuls amis."

- "Quoi ?"

- "Après un coup comme ça, Toji et Kensuke ne m'adresseront certainement plus la parole."

- "Ces deux crétins ne sont pas une grosse perte."

- "D'abord ce ne sont pas des crétins, ensuite ce sont les deux seuls amis que je n'ai jamais eus."

- "Faux, tu as d'autres amis"

- "Ah bon, et qui ?"

- "Heu... Misato !"

- "C'est ma tutrice, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait la même chose."

- "Ritsuko !"

- "Une relation de travail."

- "Wondergirl !"

- "Heu, Rei, c'est Rei.

- "Hikari ?"

- "C'est ton amie."

- "Pen-Pen."

- "Un pingouin ?"

- ""

- ""

- "Moi ?"

- "Ho On s'entend tellement bien qu'on a atterri ici."

- "D'accord on se dispute, mais on bosse bien ensemble, non ?"

- "Aux dernières nouvelles, une certaine pilote m'injuriait parce que je la ralentissais."

- "On va en cours ensemble."

- "Comme ça tu peux me répéter plus souvent à quel point je suis nul, tu as quelqu'un pour te traduire les kanjis que tu ne comprends pas, pour t'emmener ton bento, faire les corvées alors que c'est ton tour Quelqu'un que tu peux facilement ridiculiser devant toute la classe pour mieux affirmer ta supériorité."

- " On vit ensemble ?"

- "Je fais ton ménage, ta cuisine, ta lessive et tout ça sans un sourire, un merci, un mot gentil. Juste des insultes et des brimades."

- ""

- ""

- "Apparemment, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré.

- "Peut-être, un peu," répondit Shinji avec une once de sarcasme dans la voix.

- "D'accord, je suis allé trop loin. Mais pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps pour te rebeller ?"

- "Je ne sais pas Probablement parce que je suis un lâche qui trouve plus facile de s'excuser et de battre en retraite."

- "Tout à fait d'accord !"

Avec un soupir, l'agent dans le couloir réalisa que les affrontements allaient reprendre. Sortant son bloc-notes, il commença à rédiger une courte lettre. Il allait bientôt pouvoir réaliser un rêve d'enfance : devenir éleveur de poules.

  
*  
* *

  
Dans le bureau du commandant, Fuyutsuki contemplait un dossier qui commencer à prendre une épaisseur inquiétante.

- "Au moins, nous avons pu dégager des constantes. Tous sans exception démissionnent."

- "En effet."

- "Dois-je demander au Major d'intensifier le recrutement ?"

- "Faites."

- "Les candidats se font de plus en plus rares."

- "C'est sans importance. Poursuivez le plan Katsuragi."

La classe s'ennuyait ferme pendant que le vieux professeur était de nouveau perdu dans ses souvenirs post-Second Impact. Toji était sur le point de s'endormir quand un message de Kensuke s'afficha sur son écran.

Hé, j'ai des nouvelles de Shinji.

Comment ça ?

J'étais chez Misato ce matin et je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait réellement.

Tu me diras ça pendant le déjeuner, je crois que la déléguée n'a pas l'air contente de nous voir bavarder

Kensuke en resta sans voix. Habituellement, Toji se moquait éperdument d'être surpris en train de discuter. Décidément le monde s'était mis à tourner à l'envers. Si cela continuait ainsi, Ayanami allait se mettre à chanter et à danser. Kensuke se mit à pouffer à l'idée à l'idée de la jeune fille donnant un concert rock dans la cour de l'école. Il s'arrêta après avoir reçu un regard courroucé de la part de la déléguée. Il faillit se remettre à rire quand le regard de Hikari Horaki se reporta sur Toji qui rentra immédiatement la tête dans les épaules avant de taper rapidement un message sur son clavier. La déléguée regarda son écran et fit un signe d'assentiment. Toji se relaxa visiblement.

Lorsque l'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva, Kensuke se précipita à la cafétéria pour acheter son déjeuner. A sa grande surprise, il n'y retrouva pas Toji. Après avoir fait l'acquisition de quelques sandwichs supplémentaires, il se rendit sur le toit de l'école. Il y retrouva son ami en train de déjeuner.

- "Tu t'es préparé un bento ?! Je vais finir par croire qu'Ayanami va faire carrière dans la chanson."

- "Quoi ?!"

- "Non, rien. Juste une blague personnelle."

- "Alors, tu as des nouvelles de Shinji ?" Interrogea une voix à côté de lui.

Kensuke se retourna et aperçu la déléguée en train de finir son propre déjeuner. Il s'aperçut qu'il était en tout point semblable à celui de son ami, quoi que moins copieux. Additionnant deux et deux, Kensuke sentit son sourire s'élargir, jusqu'à ce qu'un regard de Toji l'avertisse que ce ne serait pas forcément une bonne idée d'aborder ce sujet.

- "Alors, c'est quoi ces nouvelles ?"

- "Ah oui ! Ce matin, je suis passé chez le Major prendre des nouvelles de Shinji. Elle m'a dit que ce n'étaient pas eux qui avaient choisi de s'installer au QG de la NERV. En fait, c'est elle qui les y a forcés. Elle ne pouvait plus les supporter. Il semblerait que leur hum relation soit quelque peu passionnée et que le bruit ai fini par venir à bout de la patience du Major."

Kensuke fut un peu vexé du silence qui accueilli ses révélations.

- "Ca confirme ce qu'on a entendu hier, hein Hikari ?"

Hikari ?! Les affaires vont bien on dirait, pensa Kensuke en essayant de retenir un sourire.

- "Mm J'espérais malgré tout avoir mal entendu."

- "Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ?" Demanda Kensuke.

Après avoir demandé du regard l'assentiment du regard à Hikari, Toji commença à résumer les événements de la veille.

- "Ils ont vraiment parlé de menottes ??!!"

Hikari acquiesça tristement.

- "Ben dis donc, je ne me serais jamais douté qu'ils étaient adeptes de ce genre de choses"

- "De la part d'Asuka, cela ne m'étonne pas trop, mais Shinji déclara Toji avant de grimacer de douleur alors qu'Hikari lui tirait le lobe de l'oreille.

Kensuke se mit à hocher tristement la tête.

- "Déléguée, je crois que tu as traîné trop longtemps avec Asuka. Ca devrait être illégal d'être aussi violente envers son petit ami."

Hikari lâcha immédiatement l'oreille de Toji en rougissant.

- "Kensuke" commença à grogner Toji.  
  
Kensuke pris la fuite en riant. Arrivé au bas des escaliers, il riait toujours.

- "D'abord Asuka et Shinji, maintenant Hikari et Toji. On dirait que le printemps est en route. Il va peut-être falloir que je pense à me trouver une petite amie à mon tour Hé, hé"  
  
Puis son rire s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa Rei qui marchait en fredonnant ce qu'il reconnus être un des derniers titres de son groupe préféré.

- "La fin du monde est proche"

  
*  
* *

  
Shinji et Asuka étaient assis sur le canapé de leur studio. Shinji écoutait son SDAT pendant qu'Asuka, télécommande en main passait d'une chaîne à l'autre sans rien trouver qui retienne son attention.

- "27 chaînes et pas une seule émission intéressante ! Je me demande comment c'est possible ?"

- ""

- "Hé ! Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle !"

- ""

- "Shinji !!!"

- "Mm ?" Répondit le jeune garçon en enlevant les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

- "Ca y est, tu daignes m'écouter ?"

- "Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?"

- "Rien d'important, oublie ça !"

- "Ah ?" Répondit-il en faisant mine de remettre ses écouteurs.

- "Dis-moi"

- "Mm ?"

- "Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes tout le temps ?"

- "Une compilation de musique classique."

- "Tu me fais écouter ?"

- "Si tu veux, dit-il en retirant la cassette de son lecteur pour la mettre dans la chaîne."

Vivaldi commença à emplir la pièce.

- "Shinji ?"

- "Mm ?"

- "Je peux te poser une question ?"

- "Euh oui ?"

- "Pourquoi écoutes-tu ça ?"

- "Ben ça me détend, ça me calme. C'est un peu comme si je retrouvais des repères."

- " ?"

- "Quand c'est le chaos autour de moi, je retrouve cette musique, immuable, sereine, toujours fidèle à elle-même à travers les siècles. Un point de repère, de stabilité Une ancre à laquelle me raccrocher pour ne pas partir à la dérive"

- ""

Les minutes suivantes se passèrent dans une écoute quasi religieuse des quatre saisons.

- "Shinji ?"

- "Mm ?"

- "Je m'ennuie" 

Dans le couloir, un garde pensait que Vivaldi constituait une nette amélioration par rapport aux éclats qui avaient précédé.

  
*  
* *

  
Deux semaines plus tard, Misato épuisée constatait avec étonnement que son travail était terminé alors que la nuit n'était pas encore tombée . Ritsuko entra.

- "Alors, tu as enfin fini ?"

- "Oui, il semblerait que les agents de la sécurité aient arrêté de donner leur démission."

- "J'en déduis donc que tes protégés ont fini de se battre."

- "Je suppose"

- "Tu vas pouvoir les délivrer maintenant."

- "J'ai encore quelques trucs à faire. Tu veux bien y aller s'il te plaît ?" Demanda Misato en lui tendant la clé des menottes.

- "Bien sûr."

Une demi-heure plus tard, Misato finissait de ranger les dossiers lorsque Ritsuko arriva en lui tendant une paire de menottes.

- "Alors, quel résultat ?"

- "Je présume que tu n'as plus à te soucier de les entendre se battre."

- "Mon idée était géniale ! Où sont-ils ?"

- "Ils sont encore à leur appartement. Tu les verras sans doute ce soir"

- "Sans doute ?"

- "Mm. Ils ont dit qu'ils passeraient chercher leurs affaires."

- "Ah bon."

- ""

- "Quoi ?!"

- "Ils ont demandé à conserver l'appartement qu'ils ont partagé ces derniers temps."

- "Mais"

- "Le commandant a accédé à leur requête. Ainsi ils seront sur place en cas d'attaque."

- "Mais"

- "Oh ! Et d'après les bruits qui filtraient à travers la porte, il semblerait qu'Asuka soit chatouilleuse."

- "Quoi ??!!"

  
*  
* *

  
Dans une salle sombre, douze monolithes étaient rassemblés.

- "01 : On me rapporte que des membres de la sécurité de la NERV installent des élevages de poules un peu partout dans le pays."

- "07 : Sans doute une couverture."

- "09 : Oui, mais pour couvrir quoi ?"

- "01 : Là est la question."

- "11 : Ikari nous avait habitués à plus de subtilité."

- "05 : Il s'agit sans doute d'une diversion."

- "04 : Oui, mais de quoi ?"

- "01 : C'est ce qu'il nous faut découvrir."

Tous les monolithes disparurent à l'exception d'un.

- "01 : Ikari. Que manigances-tu encore."

FIN

  
Notes de l'auteur :

Voilà, c'est fait. Ma première fic est terminée. En fait, je voulais savoir si j'y arriverais. Cette histoire est tout de même plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu à l'origine, mais c'était amusant à écrire. Dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez. scurra@scurra-studio.com

Dois-je continuer à écrire des fanfics ou vaut-il mieux que j'arrête tout de suite les dégâts ?

Au passage, un grand merci à Marion Zimmer Bradley dont l'histoire " La querelle " m'a donné l'idée de ce scénario.

Notes de l'auteur : version 2.0

Quelques légers changements et correction ont été apportés. Merci à QCTX pour son aide.

OMAKE

- "Shinji, je n'en peux plus."

- "Tiens bon, on ne peut pas."

- "J'ai tellement envie, je risque de ne plus pouvoir me retenir très longtemps."

- "Ecoute, moi aussi mais envie, mais on ne peut pas."

- "Damnée Misato. Elle a oublié de nous laisser les préservatifs"

Désolé


End file.
